


The Big 1-0-0!

by Pineprin137



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angry Jensen, Boyfriends, Burping, Caring, Did I mention it ends with fluff?, Domestic Fluff, Farting, Fluff, Food Poisoning, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Grumpy Jensen, Hangover, M/M, Post 100th episode party, Sick from both ends, Sickfic, Squick, Stomach Ache, Vomiting, Whump, Worried Clif, gassy - Freeform, poor Jared, poor jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Post Supernatural's 100th Episode Party, the boys are wishing they had said no to the shrimp...





	The Big 1-0-0!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I got most of my information about the party from the Supernatural Wiki site and a few Youtube videos. I will link them at the end in case you want to check them out. All credit goes to the appropriate parties. 
> 
> WARNING: This fic contains GRAPHIC depictions of food poisoning! Things get icky pretty quick. 
> 
> This is a fictional story based VERY loosely on actual events. As far as I know, there was no shrimp cocktail offered and no one got sick.

Jensen groaned and laid his head back against the leather seat. He tossed one arm over his eyes while his opposite hand carded through Jared’s hair. The night had been crazy. Jensen was pretty sure he had never indulged more than he had tonight at the 100th episode party thrown by the Network. He had lost count of the number of champagne glasses he had drained after they were shoved into his hand.   
His stomach gurgled and sloshed when he adjusted slightly so he could rub his bloated belly. Jensen cursed the caterers for providing such wonderful, succulent, delicious food. There had been an entire table filled with hors d’ oeuvres, most of which Jensen had no clue as to what they were. He and Jared had worked their way down the buffet and tried each one though. They were both relieved, however, to see both shrimp cocktail and cheeseburger sliders mixed in with the rest of the unidentified offerings. Then there was the alcohol. Jesus, he had never had so many glasses thrust in his face in his life! The big-shots from Warner Brothers, ahem, the CW had toasted him, Jared, and the show with tumblers of whiskey. Bob had passed out shots of tequila for each cast member so they could toast their absent leader, Eric. Jensen had also downed a second glass of whiskey to calm his nerves right before he got on stage to do the Blues Brothers skit with Bob and the band. Drinks had been in every hand as the crowd mingled, congratulated the showrunners and the boys, and toasted to continued success.   
Whenever Jensen or Jared’s glass had been empty, a server would sneak up and replace it with a full one. They never saw them do it, just knew that one glass vanished and another appeared. As this was partially a networking event, Jensen took solace in whatever glass was in his hand. He disliked putting on a show for the big bosses and the other people who didn’t really give a fuck about the show or how hard the cast and crew worked at it. He wasn’t much of a talker so he needed the alcohol to loosen him up and make him more approachable.  
As if the food and booze weren’t enough, the network had also supplied a large cake. It was a tradition for the cast and crew to receive a cake whenever a show reached a big milestone, such as one-double-oh as Supernatural had. The chocolate sheet cake had been covered in white frosting and decorated with piped red roses, not necessarily what the Winchesters would choose, but everyone in attendance had been too excited and/or drunk to care. Jared and Jensen had the honor of slicing the sweet confection and handing servings out after numerous speeches, just before everyone settled down to watch the episode, which had been projected onto one of the walls.   
Jensen burped and turned his head to blow it out of the side of his mouth, grimacing at the burn of bubbles in his throat. He wasn’t normally a big champagne guy, but that had been the drink of choice tonight. Jensen didn’t like how ‘bubbly’ made him feel; overly-warm, light-headed, dizzy, and bloated. Truth was, as much fun as the celebration had been, he was ready to get home, strip out of his tux, take an antacid to hopefully settle the excess bubbles, and then crawl into bed next to his boyfriend. The boyfriend who was currently snuffling adorably while lying across Jensen’s lap. The boyfriend who happened to also be Jensen’s costar, Jared Padalecki.   
Jared’s head rested against his bloated belly adding more discomfort, but there was no way Jensen was going to wake him up just so that he could unbutton his pants. No, Jensen wouldn’t wake him until they got home to the house they shared in Vancouver. He glanced down and brushed a few errant strands of long brown hair off of Jared’s face, smiled at his rosy cheeks. The flushed skin a tell-tale sign that Jared had imbibed more than enough for one night. Jared, unlike his boyfriend, loved champagne. He loved the way the bubbles teased his tongue and how easy it was to down multiple glasses in one go. However, because his skin visibly flushed when he was intoxicated, Jared had been cut off an hour ago while Jensen had been plied with alcohol until they stumbled out of the door and crawled into the car. Clif had helped Jensen maneuver Jared into the backseat and then chuckled when Jensen refused Clif’s offer to help him as well.  
The car coasted to a stop at an intersection and Jensen looked out at the city. It was no longer lively like it had been earlier in the evening when they arrived. Now, at almost-- Jensen gently pushed his sleeve up and glanced at his watch--three in the morning, there was no one out and about, signs were no longer lit, and the streets were empty. As they started moving again, Jensen had to avert his eyes from the storefronts and houses rushing by. He swallowed clenched his eyes shut as dizziness washed over him. It felt as though he were weightless, grounded only by a heavy lump in his gut. The car hit a pothole and Jensen’s head banged into the roof. Ow, fuck! Jared whimpered in his lap while he brought a hand to his head and breathed slowly to quell sudden vertigo. When he opened his eyes, the interior of the car spun and he moaned into his fist.   
Jensen struggled against the growing urge to vomit and attempted to get Clif’s attention by smacking his arm. Luckily, their bodyguard seemed to understand and the car came to a stop on the side of the road. Jensen quickly opened his door, then fumbled with his stupid seatbelt. His cheeks puffed, rapidly filling with sick. Jared was jostled and shoved over as Jensen practically fell out of the car. He barely had time to bend over before a torrent of fizzy multi-colored puke splashed onto his dress shoes and the bottom of his slacks. He transferred one hand from his leg to the doorframe when another dizzy spell threatened to send him sprawling in the weeds.   
His stomach still unsettled, he brought his fist to his lips. He jerked forward with another heave but breathed through his nose until he could safely swallow it back down. The taste was revolting and he almost brought it up again, but he desperately wanted to get home. If Jensen was going to be sick and miserable, he preferred to do it in his own home in a pair of sweats instead of on the side of the road in a tuxedo.   
He slowly stood back up, grimacing at the feel of his wet trousers and the state of his shoes. He shook his hand, flinging droplets of sticky bile into the grass and then climbed back in. Jared was sitting up with his eyes barely open. He didn’t comment when Jensen accepted the napkins Clif handed him and wiped off his hands, Jared just waited until Jensen got re-situated and then resumed his place in Jensen’s lap. Jensen balled up the used napkins and stuffed them in the cupholder then rested his head on top of Jared’s and closed his eyes.   
Jensen awoke when the car came to a stop. He glanced out the window and sighed in relief when he saw the bushes that flanked the front walk. He gently shook Jared’s shoulder to wake him and then waited until Clif opened his door before slowly guiding Jared to the edge of the seat and then helping him down into Cliff’s waiting arms. Once Jared was out, Jensen made his way over to the porch steps. Clif transferred Jared over to his boyfriend and took the keys to open the door for them. Jensen thanked Clif as they walked past, then wished him a good night and gently shut the door. He locked it and greeted the dogs before filling them in on the situation. Jensen had to scold Harley when he barked, wanting attention, but Sadie simply licked Jared’s hand and accepted a few pats to the head.   
He made quick work of getting them both upstairs and into the bedroom. He carefully laid Jared on the bed before stripping out of his soiled pants and dirty dress shoes. He left them in the laundry room and hurried back upstairs. Jared was lying on his side, his head nestled onto Jensen’s pillow and his feet tucked up. Jensen sighed. He hated using the other pillow, it was always covered with dog hair and it made him sneeze. Jared seemed immune to the dogs’ constant shedding, but even after almost three years of living together, Jensen still had trouble.   
Jensen looked down at his sleeping boyfriend and snorted. Lucky bastard. Jared had the easiest hangovers known to man. Sure, he would have a headache tomorrow, but he would likely only throw up once, if at all, and he would be tan, rested, and ready by mid-afternoon. Jensen, on the other hand, would wake up nauseous and cranky, sensitive to light and sound. He would curl up under the covers and only come out for aspirin and Gatorade unless he needed to be sick. Speaking of feeling bad, Jensen sat down and palmed his churning belly. He felt the gas bubbles shift, but when he tried to burp, nothing happened. Ugh. He hated champagne.   
He let himself fall back onto the bed and cupped his stomach with one hand. The other hovered in front of his mouth until the resulting queasiness settled. ‘Drunk is fine,’ Jensen thought, ‘gassy is not.’ The pain of knowing what to do but having his body refuse was aggravating. He turned onto his side and winced as another dull cramp swept through his abdomen. He managed a few small burps as he untied Jared’s shoes and tossed them onto the floor. When he rose onto his knees and crawled up to unzip the trousers however, Jensen was assaulted by a wave of nausea. He quickly moved to hang his head over the floor instead of the bed in case he threw up and took several deep breaths. Thankfully, it passed and he could resume his task. He wiggled backward on his knees, hiccupping as he tried to remove the sleeping man’s stubborn pants. He got one leg out then struggled to free the other. Jensen pulled and tugged, grunting and groaning as his belly sloshed with the jerky movements. Just as he finally pulled the offending garment free, his belly gurgled and released a stream of gas. He moaned and pushed, coaxing out a few more puffs of air. Jensen lifted his butt cheek and grunted as he worked his bloated belly with a gentle hand. It worked. He chuckled with relief when he heard a long rippling sound and a large blast of air left his ass.   
Now that some of the pressure was relieved, Jensen felt loads better. He moved faster when removing Jared’s dress shirt and tie, then unlatched his watch and set it on the bedside table. When Jared was down to his underwear and undershirt, Jensen got to work removing the covers from underneath his body and covering him back up. If he continued to fart as he worked, well, hey, no one was there to know.   
Once his boyfriend was comfy in bed, Jensen attempted to get himself undressed and ready for bed. He loosened his tie before easing it over his head and hanging it back onto a hook in the closet. Then he unbuttoned his shirt and removed his cufflinks. The ‘clothing jewelry’, as Jared called it, was set in a dish on the dresser while the slightly wrinkled shirt was hung on its hanger. He left on his tee-shirt and underwear to walk downstairs and back into the laundry room. He picked up his dress pants off the floor and surveyed the damage. Luckily, it seemed he had mostly brought up champagne and bits of cake so it wasn’t too bad. The smell wasn’t all that great though and he gagged several times while washing off any chunks in the small sink, spraying them with stain remover, and throwing them in the washing machine. He carried his shoes into the living room along with a small pot of shoe polish and a wet rag then set the trash can between his knees and got to work. First, he gently wiped the leather clean with the rag. Next, he dried them with a soft clean towel. Lastly, he unscrewed the lid to the polish, dipped a very dingy, used-to-be-white-but-now-its-grey rag in and buffed it all over to shine them up. When he was satisfied, and his stomach was starting to loudly complain again, he set his shoes on top of the washer and headed back upstairs.   
He checked on Jared, still sleeping, then brushed his teeth, washed his face, and removed his contacts. As soon as he had them in their case, his vision blurred and his stomach dropped. He lurched for the toilet and coughed, his stomach spasming painfully. It seemed dead set on waiting till morning though, so he was forced to rise on shaky legs and enter the bedroom. Jared finally exhibited proof of life by flopping onto his belly and Jensen smiled as he crossed to the dresser. He pulled out his comfiest, loosest pair of grey sweatpants and sat on the bed as he eased them over his hips to rest below his bloated belly. A familiar ache settled in his chest and he winced, waiting for the air bubble to dislodge so he could ease it up. He burped softly and breathed through the discomfort. As he rubbed his hand over his stomach, another loud rippling fart escaped. Releasing the gas felt wonderful, but it was also shifting things in his bowels.   
Jensen groaned and stood up, all he wanted to do was lay down and pass out...but it seemed his body wanted to pull an all-nighter. His stomach emitted a long high-pitched whine and he winced before hurrying back into the bathroom. Sitting down on the toilet, Jensen shucked his sweats then leaned forward so he could rest his forearms on his knees. He gritted his teeth as his body worked to rid itself of the ‘toxin’ inside. With one last wet fart, loose shit sprayed into the bowl. The sounds echoed in the room, aggravating his worsening headache. And because it was fucking champagne, he still had to strain to work larger pockets of gas out in between foul expulsions. He grimaced and rubbed his forehead while his body continued to empty itself.   
Just as the painful siege on his ass seemed to be dying down, Jensen felt a heavy pressure surge upwards into his throat. He leaned over and snatched the small trash can next to the sink. He placed it in his lap and hovered over it as vomit poured out of his mouth. He barely had a moment to breathe before he belched and more sick erupted out of him. His asshole burned with each gush of diarrhea while he coughed to clear his throat and nose. Jensen was still clinging to the can when the door suddenly flung open and sleepy, still-somewhat-tipsy Jared beelined for the bathtub after seeing the toilet was occupied. Jensen retched into the bin as Jared spewed milky vomit onto the tiled wall and floor of the tub.   
Jensen’s stomach cramped and he moaned as more shit flowed out of his tender ass. Jared’s body, unfortunately, decided to take the same course of action. Jensen gagged on bile as warm liquid oozed out of his boyfriend’s ass and coated his feet. Poor Jared had no choice but to let it happen. Jensen had full reign of the toilet and the bin so all the younger man could do was cling to the tub as his body expelled sick from both ends. Jared’s long hair stuck to his face and his knuckles turned white as he fought to maintain his hold on the slippery porcelain. His back violently arched as he puked into the bathtub and his belly gurgled sending another wave of brown mess onto the bathroom rug. Jared wasn’t exactly sure what was happening. He had been rudely awoken by his body’s reaction to hearing Jensen throw up. Which was odd because normally, Jensen was the one with a sympathetic response, not Jared. In the span of five minutes, he had gone from being passed out, comfy in bed to being horribly, violently ill. No way this was just a hangover…   
As Jared continued the chorus of godawful squelching, choking, and splattering, Jensen’s sickness gave him a much-appreciated breather. He carefully set the full trash can on the floor next to him and cleaned himself up as best he could with the package of baby wipes sitting on the counter. After they had started living together, it had been decided that due to Jared’s unending sweat and Jensen’s sensitive stomach wet wipes should be available in every room. Jensen was beyond grateful for the house rule as he cleaned his tender ass and flushed the mess away. Once that part was done, he carefully eased his feet out of Jared’s puddle and onto the rug. Jensen figured that it would be easier to throw it in the wash once...this...was all over, rather than having to mop the floor. He planted his feet on a semi-clean spot and leaned over to open the linen closet and pull out some towels. He used the rattiest one, which was designated for doggy bathtime, to wipe his feet off before crumpling it up and tossing it in the hamper behind the door. He also removed the bag from the trash can and replaced it with a new one before helping Jared over to the toilet and placing it in his lap. Jared managed a pitiful smile and hugged it to his chest.   
Jensen folded the soiled rug in half, slid it over near the hamper, then stood in front of the sink. He rinsed his mouth with cold water and splashed a few handfuls on his face hoping to cool his feverish skin. His face was pale, his eyes tired and bloodshot. He rubbed a hand over his face and grimaced when he belched. He felt like utter shit, his stomach still churning and his hands began to shake. He hesitated over the sink for a few moments but thankfully it really was just a burp. Unfortunately, it probably meant his rest break was almost over. Grabbing a soft washcloth from the shelf next to the mirror, he ran it under the water and then crouched down in front of his sick boyfriend. Trying to balance on the balls of his feet made him dizzy though, so he ended up kneeling as he gently cleaned the sick from Jared’s hair and wiped his hands clean.   
His stomach flipped as his body jerked forward ominously. Jensen climbed into the bathtub and laid back with his hands on his stomach. The churning increased and his cheeks puffed with a silent burp. He kept his eyes closed to stave off the dizziness and adjusted his position so he could spread his knees. He burped again, this time it was deeper, wetter. Jensen thought he heard Jared whisper his name just before his body tensed and vomit streamed towards the drain. He panted, puke dripping from his chin onto his shirt and waited. His abs contracted and more sick gushed from his nose and mouth. His asshole loosened and soft shit seeped into his underwear. Thank god he had taken his sweats off earlier, or they would have been ruined as well. At that point, Jensen reasoned, there was little use trying to keep anything clean. It would all have to be washed and sanitized anyway.   
Jensen used his foot to turn the water on, washing away the sickness and leaving him shivering in wet clothes. Jared was crouched over his lap having moved the trash bin to the floor between his feet. He was pretty sure his ass had become part of the toilet seat but wasn’t sure since it had numbed a while ago.   
The exhausted men spent most of the night holed up in the bathroom while their bodies tried to fight off the sickness raging through them. They slept when they could and forced each other to keep drinking. Jensen remained in the bathtub while Jared rested on a nest of towels on the floor. Their only communication a series of grunts and groans as the body aches and extreme exhaustion set it. Slowly but surely, the sick feelings faded, their bowels began to behave and the water stayed down longer. After a full hour of relative calm, they managed to drag themselves into the shower, clothes and all, rinsed off and then finally collapsed in bed around six. 

The afternoon found them asleep under the covers, nightstands filled with partially empty glasses of water and Gatorade, antacids, a still-open bottle of Pepto-Bismol, and matching trashcans on each side of the bed. They had tossed the comforter onto the floor at some point and were currently sprawled under the last remaining sheet. Everything else had been discarded as soon as it touched their feverish bodies and sore muscles. Jared laid on his side, head hanging mostly off the mattress, his hair still pulled back with one of the scrunchies Jensen’s niece had left the last time Josh visited.   
Jared had ended up clad only in a pair of dark red Saxx underwear while his boyfriend had opted for nothing at all. Jensen slept on his back with one arm hanging off the bed and the sheet draped around his hips. There was a pair of grey briefs lying on the armchair where they had landed after Jensen could no longer stand the dig of the elastic against his tender stomach. The other two members of the family, Jared’s dogs Sadie and Harley, slept at the end of the large bed keeping watch while the sick men recuperated.   
The doorbell rang. The dogs leaped from the bed and thundered down the stairs. Their sudden departure started Jared. He leaned too far and crashed onto the floor. The loud thud woke Jensen who groaned and smacked his hand in Jared’s direction only to find the bed empty. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, grimacing as sunlight coming in through the parted curtains drove spikes into his brain. The dogs started barking at the visitor. Jared whimpered and placed his hands over his ears. The pain in Jensen’s head increased tenfold. He clenched his eyes shut and blindly grasped for the trashcan. He pulled it up onto his lap. The bell rang again. The dogs whined and yipped trying to get their attention. Jensen gagged and pitched forward.   
Already in a foul mood, he growled, “Jared, get the fucking door before I kill whoever keeps ringing the goddamn doorbell!”   
Jared groaned and burrowed further into one of the displaced pillows, “Ughhh, Jen. Why so loud? Trynna sleep…”   
Jensen looked up from the depths of the trash can and searched for his boyfriend so he could strangle him. He couldn’t see him anywhere. Huh. Jensen could’ve sworn he heard him… -ding dong-   
“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Jensen’s stomach flipped and he coughed up another mouthful of water. Damnit. It had taken him almost six tries to keep that down once he got into bed last night! Whoever was at the door better have a good fucking reason for disturbing him while he’s not only hungover but sick as well. The person was persistent, the bell rang three times and then they started pounding. ‘That’s it!’ Jensen thought.   
“Jared, if you don’t answer the door in the next five goddamn minutes, I’m going to get my gun and shoot whoever the fuck decided to come by. Not to mention the dogs if they don’t stop...SADIE! HARLEY! KNOCK IT OFF!”   
Jared shook his head and smiled up at the bed. He had no intention of getting up off the floor anytime soon. “Jen, you can’t even get outta bed, pretty sure you can’t go downstairs. Besides, you left all of your guns at your Momma’s house.”   
Jensen growled in warning, “Fine. If you don’t get your sorry ass up and tell them to knock it off, I will throw up on you.”   
Jared squinted and raised an eyebrow, “You wouldn’t…”   
Jensen’s head appeared over the edge of the bed. His hair was wild, his green eyes dull. He glared down at the other man and threatened, “Wanna bet?”   
Jared’s eyes widened and he scrambled up onto hands and knees. He paused for a moment, then carefully crawled over to the door. He leveraged himself up onto his feet then slowly shuffled down the stairs and over to the door where the dogs were waiting.  
“Okay! Okay! I’m coming!”   
He unlocked the door and pulled it open to find Clif. He squinted up at their bodyguard and pouted as the dogs ran out to greet him.   
“Seriously, Clif? What are you doing here?” The man looked agitated and fidgety.   
“I had to make sure you guys were alright. Half the cast is down and you weren’t answering your phones.”   
Jared winced and pointed to his head where it leaned against the door. Clif had the decency to look sheepish. He rubbed the back of his neck and spoke to the floor, “Sorry. I kind of panicked when you didn’t answer.”   
He was having a hard time following the man’s frantic speech. Half the cast down? Clif was panicked? Their bodyguard rarely showed emotion and when he did, it wasn’t fear. Jared rested a hand on his tender belly and asked, “Uh, so...wait. What’re you doing here?”   
“I wanted to make sure you and Ackles were okay. You guys were looking pretty rough when I dropped you off.”   
“Oh. Uh, yeah...we definitely had a rough night. Not sure exactly what caused it but Jen-” Jared blushed and averted his eyes, “-sen… and I were both sick all night. We were asleep when you rang the bell.”   
Clif frowned, “Aw man, I was hoping it passed over you two, but I guess not.” Jared asked him to elaborate. “Well, apparently anyone who ate the shrimp cocktail last night is down for the count today.”   
Jared gagged and raised a hand to his mouth. He only had two options, push past the other man and puke in the bushes or make for the downstairs bathroom across from the kitchen. He shoved a surprised Clif out of the way and leaned over the railing. Clif stood awkwardly near the door as Jared threw up. Luckily, all he had in his stomach was water so it was over quickly and there was little evidence left behind. Jared slowly straightened back up then took a seat on the steps. He wiped a shaky hand across his mouth and cringed when he realized Clif had just witnessed him getting sick in just his underwear. Harley ran over to investigate while Sadie offered her support by laying down behind Jared. He sighed as Clif took a seat next to him.   
“Ackles the same?”   
Jared nodded. This time, Clif was the one who sighed, “Hell of a way to end the 100th episode celebration…” Jared snorted.  
Clif continued, “Well, I just came by to make sure the two leads of the show were still alive. So now that I have confirmed proof of life, I’ll head out. But, if you, you know, need anything...” he trailed off.   
Jared turned his head and offered him a weak smile, “Thanks, man. We really appreciate it.”   
After Clif left, Jared made his way back inside and over to the couch. He was only able to rest his head in his hands for a moment before a sad whine made him raise it. He was met by a set of worried brown eyes.   
Jared reached out and petted Harley’s fur before scritching under his collar. “It’s okay, boy. Daddy’s just tired. I’m okay, really.”   
Harley tilted his head and considered the man. Daddy looked tired all right, dark circles under his eyes, his hair flopping into his face, the usual spark in his eyes dull and listless. He did the only thing he knew to do, he sat down on his haunches, rested his chin on Daddy’s knee and peered up at him. He even added in a tail thump and whined worriedly in case his body language wasn’t enough.   
Jared smiled and shook his head. Harley seemed pretty freaked by last night’s events and Jared had no doubt that Sadie had ventured back upstairs and was lying in bed next to Jensen.   
“C ‘mon, buddy. I bet you have to go pretty bad, huh?” Harley barked and trotted over to the back door. Jared stood up and shouted, “Sadie! C ‘mon, girl! Potty time!”   
He opened the door for Harley and watched as the dog rushed over to his favorite area near the bushes. Jared turned at the click-clack of toenails against the wood floors and greeted Sadie with a kiss and cuddles. She licked him happily and then waited until he slid the door open for her as well. While the dogs took care of their business, Jared used the bathroom then filled their food bowls and refreshed their water. He yawned and walked back to check on them. They were busy playing so Jared decided to leave them out for now. He only opened the door to set the water bowls outside before heading up the stairs. When Jared crawled into his side of the bed, he discovered the blankets had been put back on top of the sheet. He assumed Jensen was asleep, but as soon as he got comfortable, his boyfriend tossed a cotton-clad leg over him and rested his damp hair on Jared’s chest.   
Jared ran his hand up and down Jensen’s back and sighed happily, “How’re you feeling?”   
“Better. You?” Jensen slid his hand up Jared’s chest and played with the neckline of his tee-shirt.   
“Better. How’s the hangover?”   
Jensen groaned and rolled off of Jared. He threw one arm over his eyes while the other cradled his stomach.   
“Uggghhh, that sucked. The hell did we drink last night? I haven’t been that sick in years…”   
Jared chuckled, “Apparently we weren’t the only ones. Clif said over half of last night’s attendees are down.”   
“That was Clif at the door?”   
“Mhm. He came by to check on us.”.  
Jensen peeked out from behind his arm, “Really?” Jared nodded. “Shit. I thought we could hold our liquor better than that. Everyone is sick? See, this is why I hate champagne.”   
Jared rolled his eyes as he spoke, “Shrimp.”   
“...what?”   
“Not liquor, shrimp. According to Clif, the shrimp cocktail was the culprit.” Jensen squinted at him, then turned so he was on his side.   
“Shrimp cocktail did--” Jensen gestured towards the bathroom, “--that?”   
“Unfortunately.”   
“Damn…”   
“Yeah.”   
Jensen scooted over so Jared could wrap his arms around him and rest his chin on Jensen’s head. Jensen snuggled against his chest and sighed, content to be held for a while. Jared carefully reached down and pulled the blankets up over them.   
“Well, at least it’s a night we’ll never forget.”  
“Not funny, Jare…”   
“Aw, c’ mon, Jen. The food poisoning may have sucked--”  
Jensen interrupted to grumble, “Fucking right it sucked...”  
Jared rolled his eyes then continued, “--but last night was...is still a huge accomplishment. We can’t let some bad shrimp ruin the experience. We made it to one hundred episodes, Jen. That’s...incredible!”   
“... true… “   
“Jen, we are beyond blessed. Even with the bad shrimp, we should never forget this night. Never forget how we got here or the people that helped us. It’s been an amazing ride!”   
Jensen wiggled free so he could softly kiss Jared before returning to his previous spot.   
“And it’s not over yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Links as promised: 
> 
> Supernatural WIKI 100th Episode Celebration page: http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/100th_Episode_Celebrations  
Supernatural 100th Episode Party - Part 1 (Ash Burton): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJURawEOyak
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, please leave kudos if you did!   
Thank you, Isabella, for the comment that sparked this idea!


End file.
